Kissing the Wind
by LondonAngel
Summary: Jack and You fanfic. Jack and his crew save you from death and you sail with him to Tortuga. On the way you both fall in love and you change you mind about wanting to leave him. Rated for later chapters. Hope you like! Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

Author's Note- I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, but my dreams have yet to come true. Oh, I do own this plot though.

Title- Kissing the Wind

Rating- R, only because of some romantic scenes and the language.

Author- London Angel

*************************************

Chapter One- Leaving all behind

"Is she awake?"

"Don't know. Wait, she's breathing."

"How can ye tell?"

"Look idiot."

You can barely hear men's voices near you. They come in and out of range as your head pounds painfully. What is going on? Are you dead? No, it can't be, because one of the men said you're breathing. Flashes of pictures run through your mind. A ship. Another ship. People screaming. Fire. Smoke. Pirates… Suddenly your eyes shoot open and you sit up faster than intended. The men gasp and back away. 

"Oy! What the hell?"

"Get the captain! Quick!"

A stubby man with a long white beard scurries off. Now stable you check out your surroundings. You are on a ship, however it isn't the ship you remember. It's not your ship. The one that was to take you from England to the Caribbean. It is dark and cold. The sails are black and full of holes. Above one of the taller sails is a flag. Skull and crossbones. A pirate ship! The stubby man returns.

"Captain Jack requests she be brought to him."

"What? I ain't doing it! Madden this one."

The pirates argue over which one of them will bring you to this Captain Jack. Seconds later you are fed up with the noise and stand up.

"Please! Would one of you tell me what is going on?"

This creates silence. They all gawk at you blankly. Then, one of the pirates steps foreword to speak.

"What do you mean by that love?"

"I mean what am I doing here? Where is my family, my ship?"

"Not authorized to say poppet. Have to talk to old Captain Jack bout that."

Clearly these men must think you below intelligence level, so you decide to communicate in words they understand.

"Take me to your captain then."

None of the pirates move at this command and it makes you even angrier. 

"All I ask is that you take me to your captain. Is it so hard to comprehend?"

"God blimey you is all a bunch of idiots! Come with me miss."

A smart looking pirate comes up from the back and takes your arm.

"Thank you Mr…"

"Mr. Gibbs miss."

"Mr. Gibbs."

*************************************

He leads you through a pair of doors and down a few steps to what was unmistakably a dining room. It was very attractive compared with the rest of the ship.

"Jack? She's here."

From a chair by the window a voice calls out. It is deep and has a distinct English accent. For some reason it sends chills down your neck.

"Leave her then."

Mr. Gibbs lets go of your arm and bows himself out. 

"Are you the Captain?"

"Aye love. Captain Jack Sparrow."

He turns around and you are taken aback. He is very handsome for a pirate. 

"What can I do for ye love?"

"I- I would like to… know what's going on, because people don't just wake up on some random ship in the Caribbean."

Jack smiles and props his feet on top of the table.

"Never know. Could happen."

"Please don't play dumb. Where's my family?"

"Seemingly not here are they love?"

You're eyes fall to the floor. It couldn't be true. They were not… dead? Not helping it tears fill your eyes.

"You killed them then?"

You hear Jack get up. He walks over to you and lifts your head with his finger.

"As much as any pirate would love to say they did, I must confess I did not."

"What then?"

"Me and my crew saved you from dying. We had been sailing to Tortuga when we caught wind of a fight, sailed a few knots, and found your ship being attacked by another. Thinking there may be gold to steal we boarded the foreign pirate ship and killed them all. You, love, were unconscious on deck, and I took you. Other than that, there were no survivors."

Jack finishes his story and you collapse into a chair. So it was true. You mother, father, and love of your life were gone. Why did this man save you?

"You should have left me to die."

"And why would I do that? Why lose something so beautiful to the sea?"

Jack kneels by you and you look into each other's eyes. His are so memorizing. They are brown with dark charcoal markings under them. What was his expression? Pity or was it longing? 

"I owe you my gratitude then."

You smile feeling an uncomfortable feeling rising inside you.

"Don't mention it love."

"What now?"

"We sail to Tortuga and I keep you as part of my ship. That is if you want to?"

Deciding when you get to Tortuga you would barter passage off the island to Port Royal, you nod.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl love."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two- Nighttime secrets

That very same night you are to dine with Jack in his quarters. An hour beforehand, a female pirate named Ana Maria comes into your cabin.

"Excuse me miss, but I have something for you."

You turn from the window and sigh. 

"Yes?"

"Captain Jack thought that you might feel much better wearing this. Since you are dirty and your other dress is torn an' all."

Dirty might have been going a little far, but all the same, the gesture was nice.

"Would you need help puttin' it on miss?"

"No. It's fine. Thank you."

Ana hands you the dress and backs out closing the doors with a slight snap. You look at the dress and wonder who the previous owner must have been. She had good taste. The dress was white with light blue and purple flowers scattered about it. You quickly gaze around the room making sure no one is peeking a glance, then drop your other dress to the floor. A cold breeze hits your naked body, and you shiver as you slip on the dress. It is a perfect fit. 

"Mirror…"

You search around for a mirror and find one hanging on a closet. Carefully, you tie up the breast laces and flip your long blond hair out that is tucked inside the back. 

"Not bad…"

"I think you look ravishing love."

Your eyes widen as you spin around, coming face to face with Jack. Your face feels hot and you know you are blushing.

"Don't worry love, I didn't see anything… yet."

Relieved you calmly smile at him. He holds out his hand and you take it. You both walk down to the familiar dining room, but this time it looks much different. A dozen candles are lit and the table is laden with many different kinds of food. Jack sits you down and then takes a seat across from you. A fatherly looking pirate sets down a plate, fork, knife, spoon, and a glass in front of you. Jack waves him out and you are finally alone together. You feel foolish for some reason, and slowly cut up the chicken let on your plate. Jack, being a pirate, digs in and is halfway done before you get a piece of food in your mouth. 

"Wine love?"

You hold out your glass and he fills it to the top. You take a drink and place it back on the table. Half an hour later, you are done eating, though you have only had a glass of wine and a bite of chicken. Jack watches you as you set down your fork and then lets out a laugh.

"What?"

"Do you fancy ladies always only eat a bit? No wonder you're so small love."

"Well, we must keep our figure."

At this comment Jack stares you up and down and then licks his lips. He then scoots his chair next to yours.

"So, love, what your story?"

"My- my story? I don't get what you mean?"

"How did you come to be on a ship sailing to the Caribbean. Isn't London good enough?"

"Why do you ask Captain?"

"Call me Jack."

"Jack?"

"I knew a girl like yourself. Met a while back. All fancy just like you."

"We just got tired of it is all."

"Ah."

Jack didn't look convinced, but refused to ask another question or press the matter further. You tired, slouch in your chair. 

"Who was this girl you met?"

"Think her name was… Elizabeth. Not sure anymore."

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth Swann? The one who married a pirate?"

Jack who had just taken a bite of apple, spit it out.

"You know here love?"

"She's my cousin. My father is her uncle." 

"Shit."

"You! I remember you now. Jack Sparrow the pirate."

Disgusted you bolt upright and begin walking out of the room. How could a person like Jack Sparrow be putting the moves on you? After everything you've heard from Elizabeth about him.

"Love! Wait!" 

Jack runs to you and pulls you toward him. 

"No! You can't even imagine the things I've been told about you Jack Sparrow."

"I knew she was bad from the beginning! Look, nothing she told you was real."

"How would you know?"

You yank away from him and stomp to your cabin slamming the doors in his face. He opens the doors as you are just about to drop the dress. 

"Nothing happened between Elizabeth and I."

"How do you know that's what I'm talking about? I don't care if anything happened between you two or not."

"Then what? I'm a good guy! Really I am."

You pin your body up against his and look him straight in the eyes.

"Are you really Jack?"

"I-I…"

He seems lost for words and without warning he plants his lips on yours. They taste of wine and rum mixed together. You free your lips from his, breathing heavily. 

"How dare you!"

"Sorry love. Couldn't resist."

Before you can stop you slap him hard on the face. 

"Just leave."

He, not wanting to be slapped again, retreats, as you fall to the floor in tears. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three- My Immortal

It has been two days since the Jack/You incident. Being held up in your cabin, you have hardly spoken to anyone, except Mr. Gibbs and Ana Maria. The few pirates Jack had told now ignore you more than they did before. Ana Maria tells you to forget them. It's a man thing. 

"Just ignore it miss. Jack isn't used to women refusing to go to bed with him."

You are taking a bath, with difficulty, trying not to fall out of the tub.

"After what happened to Elizabeth who could blame me?"

Ana pulls down another dress from the closet and shakes her head.

"He does like ya though. Not a day that goes by that he doesn't go on about how beautiful ya are and how no girl has ever compared to ya."

In the middle of getting out you stop.

"He- he says that?"

Ana throws you a towel and you wrap it tightly around your body.

"Yes! Now I'm not one to really fancy a lady, me being the only girl and all, but I like ye. You have class and are prettier to boot."

"Well thank you. I guess, but Jack hasn't spoken to me at all."

"He will. Give him time.

You, now dried off, put on the gown and take a seat on the bed. 

"I feel bad about what happened."

Ana comes over and puts her hands on your shoulders.

"Don't. Jack is in love and he won't stop till you're his."

Smiling she leaves you to yourself, and you fall into a deep sleep.

************************************************************************

You wake up and night has fallen outside. Warm and hungry, you step out onto the deck for some fresh air. Heading to the bow you realize that the crew must be all downstairs having dinner. At the bow you bend down to look into the water. No point really, since you can't see much of anything. You don't even see Jack staring at you from the helm. He is engrossed with your presence, but still too mad to say a word, speaks nothing. After you are satisfied, you return to your cabin to find a plate of food and a glass of wine. Must be from Mr. Gibbs. What a wonderful man. Eating rather fast you place the used tray on the floor, and are ready to blow out the candles when a soft knock interrupts your thoughts.

"Come in?"

Jack slowly opens the doors and stands on the threshold.

"We should be arriving in Tortuga in a days time."

He turns to leave, but you jump up and grab his arm.

"Jack I'm sorry about what happened. I never meant to hurt you."

He snickers, but it is slightly cold with a hint of sarcasm.

"The day I get hurt is the day I die."

"Jack please forgive me."

You fall to your knees and fold your hands as if to pray.

"What do you want me to do love?"

"Forgive me. I made a mistake and regret it."

"Stand up."

Obediently you stand up, afraid of what is to come next. Will he hit you like you hit him? No. He cups your face in his hands. 

"It takes guts to say those things love."

His hands are so warm. They caress your face ever so slightly. No man alive has ever made you feel like Jack does now. 

"Jack…"

About to kiss, you are stopped by another's voice.

"Jack. Yer needed down below."

"What is it?"

Jack sounds annoyed. 

"Hole in the bilge."

"Damn it. I'll be there."

The man leaves and Jack turns to you.

"Hold that thought for a moment."

You laugh and Jack bows himself out.

************************************************************************Mild lemon coming up!!!!

************************************************************************

An hour later you become drowsy and fall asleep waiting for Jack. What's taking him so long? In your dream you and Jack are on an island stranded. He has found a rum hideout and drinks to get drunk. You angry want to get off and save some guy named Will…

"Love?"

"…Will… We have to save Will!"

You shoot up and bump Jack square in the forehead.

"Oh! Jack I'm sorry!"

"No worries love. Who's Will?"

"Just a dream."

You help him to his feet, then remembering where your dream came from, burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing. How's your head?"

You rub it with your hand and he pulls it down. 

"It must be terrible for you to be stuck on this island again…"

"God no."

"Yeah. Elizabeth wrote that to me in one of her letters."

"And…?"

"That's what made me want to come out here in the first place."

Jack picks you up easily and throws you lightly on the bed.

"Is it now?"

"Yes. Of course I thought you were a dirty rotten scoundrel at the time."

"Sticks and stones love."

He gently lays on top of you and pins your hands behind your head.

"Jack are you really a dirty rotten scoundrel?"

At this he kisses you tenderly and you do not refuse this time. Seconds pass before he lets go.

"Am I love?"

You roll him over and take your place at the top.

"No."

You begin to untie your dress and he gladly helps you pull it off. Underneath you have a corset and a very thin night gown. Ripping off the corset, he pulls you close and you kiss again. The thin gown reveals your hardened nipples that ache more as Jack kisses your neck. His hands, meanwhile are under moving up your thighs to your butt. You moan as he squeezes it and pushes you closer to his crotch. 

"Jack kiss me."

"Aye love."

He brings his mouth back up to yours. You free your hands from his chest and proceed to pull off his pants. Jack rips his lips from yours and, instead of letting you, returns once again to his dominant spot on top. He tears off his shirt revealing a very muscular build and more tan skin. You pull on his hair to make him come closer to you. He allows you to pull off his pants. When this is complete his removes your dress in less than a second. You both now nude move as near as you can and he enters you.   
"Jack."

Up and down he moves to the rythem of the ocean tossed ship and you dig your nails into his back. For what seems like hours you two stay like this, moving faster and faster. Suddenly, Jack tenses up and then releases, you following seconds later. Breathing heavily, he collapses on you. Tired beyond words and pleasure completely fulfilled you sleep in his strong arms as he runs fingers through your hair, then, falling asleep himself.

"Love you Jack…"

"Aye love." 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four- Torutga 

The next morning you wake to find Jack absent from your side. Typical. Yet, the night you two shared was beyond words. The love that was expressed was insatiable. You get up and dress, gazing at the window into port. Yes. Sometime during the night the Pearl must have successfully made it to Tortuga. Suddenly there comes a knock on your doors. You hurriedly finish tying your corset, drop on the outfit, and straighten up.

"Yes? Come in!"

Mr. Gibbs enters and then bows. What is with all the pirates bowing to you?

"Just here to tell you that we've arrived in Tortuga, and Captain Jack requests you on deck also."

"Thank you. I shouldn't be more than a minute."

He leaves and as soon as you are fully decent, you step out on deck. Right away bright light and sound hits your senses. Men loading and unloading the ship, pirates yelling, people waking from sleep, and much more. Never having visited Tortuga, you are eager to tour the town.

"Ah love!"

Jack brings you back to reality by pulling you into a wonderfully tight hug. He then kisses you and the crew chuckles absurdly.

"Shall we proceed?"

"As you wish."

Jack yells to the crew to not have too much fun. They all laugh and tell him the same. You are finally off to the city. It is as nothing you have seen before. As you and Jack walk down the street he narrates his many wild adventures on the island and you come to a stop outside a bar. Once again, typical. 

"Jack…"

You would rather go back to the ship then enter a bar. He looks concernedly into your face. 

"Now you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you love. Just a drink is all!"

He parades inside.

"Yeah. Just one…"

**************************************************************************

Ten drinks and five hours later you are still inside the bar. Dusk has set and Tortuga shows its real ugly face. Its total chaos. Men and women drinking in bars and on the streets. Fighting and more fighting. Jack has become unreasonable. He stays true to you, but at the same time he degrades you like a whore off the street, which to no doubt, there are many about.

"Love let's go to the ship and make love."

You are sitting on Jack's lap while he is talking to another sailor.

"Quite a" _-hic- _"beauty eh Jack?"

The man tries to touch you, but Jack slaps his hand away.

"Don't you bloody touch my woman."

"Jack let's leave!" 

You stand up and pull him as hard as you can, but he won't budge. He pulls you down and begins to touch you.

"Aye Jack! What says you to a rousing game of whore hunting?"

Jack spits in his mug as you gasp. This one sentence has waken him up.

"What the bloody hell are you trying to say?"

"Whore hunting?"

Jack smiles and pops the man over the head with his keg.

"Are you bloody nuts? I'm not into that anymore."

"Anymore? What do y-"

"Jack Sparrow is that you?"

You and Jack turn to look. It is a tall dark woman dressed in rags. She had dark brown hair, and, to you, applied a little too much makeup.

"Scarlet…"

"Never saw such a pretty 'un Jack. Where'd you pick her up?"

Scarlet grabs you and stands you up.

"Um… Scarlet… don't do-"

"Aw shut up. You come with me love."

Horrified at the fact of leaving Jack's side you look at him. He stands up also and takes you back.

"Scarlet she isn't what you think she is."

"No. Right Jack. Well, when you're done with her, you know where to drop her off."

That's it. You cannot take anymore of this talk. Not glancing back you run out.

"Love! Wait!"

He catches up and stops you. You now have tears in your eyes.

"So that's it then? One time and I'm done?"

"I never said that. I would never-"

"Why not Jack? You've done it before. I can't believe I listened to you! After all we've been through?"

"No love it's not like that! You're different."

You, with full force, slap him. 

"Not anymore. Goodbye Jack."

Ripping from his grip you run off down the street, not toward the ship, but toward the place Scarlet was off to. She, of all people, seems to know Jack best. So your plan is to get the information you need.

"Don't do this! I love you!"

Turning a last time you shout back.

"Go to hell Jack Sparrow! I never want to see you again!"


	5. Author's Quickie Note

Hey to all my readers! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry about the short chapters. I am currently working on chapter five and it should be good! Thanks again for liking my story. The reviews really help me see what you guys see. Bye for now!


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five- Honesty hurts

Back on track you follow Scarlet up the street. She turns inside a place called The Bunny Hut. Strange name for a whore house. Once inside you are met by a wave of red. On the walls, draped over candle holders, and on the furniture. Scarlet stops to talk to another woman. She is much younger, with blond hair and porcelain skin. Getting up courage you clear your throat.

"Um excuse me? Scarlet?"

You run up to her and touch her on the arm. 

"Ah Gezelle look! This is her. Jack's newest gal."

"Pretty little thing."

"You bet."

"I need to speak with you. That is, if you're not busy?"

A serious look comes over her face as she sees you have been crying and nods. Leading you up the stairs and into a small room, she locks the door.

"What's wrong hun?"

Immediately you begin to cry and Scarlet pulls you in for a hug.

"Jack is so- so…"

"Oh no. He didn't do it now?"

"I'm so confused about this whole situation. One minute we're together. The next… he's drunk and talking about going wench hunting."

"Sweetheart, Jack is just that way. He's a pirate."

"But you…"

"Yes, but not all my life love. No I used to be pure… if I can put it like that."

Scarlet and you sit down on the only bed in the room, and she runs her fingers through your hair."

"Scarlet. Did you and Jack… were you ever together?"

"Yes. Unfortunately. Wait… this isn't about what I said… oh love I didn't know! Usually Jack uses you once then he's done."

You let out a small laugh and smile.

"No. He was probably thinking that all along."

"Are you sure? He seemed pretty concerned to me."

You stand up and walk over to the window. Below, a party rages silently on.

"Yeah right. It's just that… when I was with him… everything seemed so wonderful and simple."

"You love Jack Sparrow?"

"No never."

You curse yourself for sounding so defensive.

"Ah, I think you are. Not many women could be."

"You-"

"Nah. Wenches don't fall in love. At least not my girls. They may be whores, but they still hold dignity."

"What was it like for you?"

Scarlet seems almost pleased to be reciting her love life with Jack as she is smiling largely.

"Well, he was always different. It was his first time to Tortuga and I was just beginning my work. He went to the bar on his second night here, and I happened to be there with another man. Drunk as a pig he wobbles up to me and asks how much. I couldn't say a word for a while. His looks blew me away. Never had I seen such a handsome man. So I agreed and we had it off. The next day he left early in the morning. No note. Nothing. I was kind of heartbroken, but after that night I didn't much give a damn to weather he would have stayed."

"That can't be. You must have felt something?"

Scarlet shook her head. 

"That's where ye wrong love. Like I said before. Not many women could love Jack."

"I must be a fool then."

She gets up and sides by you.

"In no way are you any such fool. You have a gift. You, of every woman Jack Sparrow has ever slept with, which, I do admit is many, love him. And he you. Perhaps, you judge too harshly?"

"I? A woman of upper class does not judge harshly! He hurt me! How do you expect me to love?"

Scarlet shakes you slightly.

"Dear, If you were I, what happened tonight would not have happened. Jack would have never ran after me. He would have said the hell with it, and moved on!"

"Really?"

"No. The point is, Jack is showing feelings, no one would expect. Love, compassion, caring, protection. Gezelle, who has been with Jack countless times is even stunned at this behavior."

"Why is he not here then?"

"You expect too much love. He is human. You hurt his feelings!"

"Oh god…"

After an hours realization it hits you. On the verge of more tears you fall to the floor.

"How could I? God forgive me I've been a bitch!"

"You can stay the night if ye likes love. No charge."

Scarlet unlocks the door and is halfway out when you stop her.

"Scarlet!"

"Yes love?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"I'm not all bad am I?"

She gives you a wink, and shuts the door behind her.

************************************************************************

The moon shines upon your silhouette as you lay by the window. It has been a few hours since Scarlet left. 

"Jack… I'm sorry. I love you."

You want so bad to find Jack. To run to him and to be in his arms. Safe. He was the one and only man you have ever really loved. He, among many other suitors, have given you love, but his is special. Sacred. The love of a pirate. You drift off into an uneasy sleep. In your new dream Jack is sailing away, leaving you on the island. He is yelling to you that it's your mistake. That he gave you love and you did not return it. Before he vanishes, a single tear runs down his face…

"Wait!"

You sit up. The sunlight is pouring in and you are dumbly sprawled on the floor. Every muscle in your body aches. Just as your heart and head do. 

"Jack don't leave me."

Knocking. It's on your door.

"Yes?"

"Love are you awake?"

It's the voice of Gezelle. 

"Yes come in."

She enters and halts, seeing you on the floor.

"Poor child, you didn't sleep there did you?"

She hurries over to help you up. 

"Yeah. I did."

"Oh. None of that now."

"I'm fine."

You yank out of her hands and turn back to the window.

"Scarlet told me all about what yous said. It's true."

"Yes. I know. I want to see him."

"Well, he's at the bar still. Scarlet had me keep watch over him for you."

"Still?"

"After you ran from him he went all slump-like and wasted himself all night."

"I have to see him. Will you come with?"

"Of course love!"

"Let's go."

************************************************************************

Down the street you jog and into the bar. The sight is horrendous. Men are passed out all over.

"Where is he?"

"This way."

Gezelle takes your hand and leads you into the back. There he is. On the ground sleeping. With Mr. Gibbs and…

"Pigs."

"Don't mind them. Jack! Wake up!"

Jack springs up.

"Bloody coward I'll kill ye!"

"Jack…"

He sees you and turns silent. Not holding back you run into his arms. He willingly embraces you.

"I'll leave you two at it. Gibbs! Out!"

"Mr. Gibbs who woke up with Jack, gladly stumbles out of the room with Gezelle.

"Love where have you been?"

Jack is completely hung over.

"I went to Scarlet. I'm so so sorry, I feel like such a-"

"You went to Scarlet?"

"Well where else was I supposed to go? Have sex with a drunken pirate?"

"Yeah! Me!"

He trips and falls down into the mud, dragging you with. You scream as the mud throws itself all over you.

"God love I'm sorry!"

You look at him, also covered in mud, and begin snorting with laughter.

"You'd best be glad I love you Jack Sparrow."

"What?"

Jack tries getting up again, but fails. This makes you laugh even harder. You pull him close.

"I love you."

Jack wipes some mud off your face. Lovingly you do the same. This man. A pirate. The only one you wanted. You loved deeply.

"Aye. I love you."

"Your drunk."

"I'm not just saying it love."

"I know that."

"I want you forever. Ever since the-"

He gets up and pulls you up also.

"-first time I saw you lying on that deck, I knew you were the one. Mind you I'm not much good with the whole love thing."

"So I've heard."

"Scarlet…"

"She is actually a very nice person."

"Oh she's nice, but slaps awful hard."

"About that…"

"Not to worry. Get it all the time."

You and Jack walk back out of the bar into fresh air.

"Jack…"

"Aye love?"

Your turned down to the docks. Another ship has come in. A tall man in uniform is slowly making his way up the road.

"Whose that? Oh damn…"

"Norrington…"


	7. Author's Note

To all my readers:

Hey! Sorry it's been a while since I've written a chapter! I am working on six and it should be good. It's really hard with all that's going on. School, work, etc. But no fear, it will be up by the end of the week! Keep reviewing and reading! Bye! 


	8. Discontinue Notice

Due to many reasons I will not be finishing this story. Sorry to all the fans! I have just been too busy. However, I am currently writing a new story. Hope you get to read it. Thanks for all the reviews! Love ya all!


End file.
